Vehicles are moving progressively towards higher levels of computerization. Most vehicle tasks, functions, and operations are now under computer control or monitored by computational devices. With the coming of the digital age, consumers are demanding more similarity between cellular phones and tablet computers on the one hand vehicle console interactions on the other.
General Motors and Ford, among others, have announced vehicle infotainment systems having more dynamic user interfaces. The CUE™ infotainment system of Cadillac, for example, integrates the vehicle infotainment system with an intelligent user interface having touch and haptic feedback, natural language voice interaction, proximity sensing and buttons and controls to provide a more in-car information, communication navigation, and entertainment while simultaneously simplifying the interaction and tailoring it to the driving experience. Ford has introduced a SYNC™ and MYFORD™ systems offering features similar to CUE™ and also an in-car application store for games and other types of applications. MYFORD™ offers an open architecture allowing developers to build software that will run in customizable displays in web-enabled cars.
Automotive manufacturers, however, have failed to integrate personal electronic devices of occupants, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, with the in-vehicle computational system.